thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Lyric/Chord
About Her name is Chord, but she goes by Lyric. Chord is an 18 year old girl who is affected by Dissociative Identity Disorder. Her second personality is a 21 year old named Lyric. Chord is a sweet girl who has a knack for making great coffee, and works as a barista at "Harmonicafe". She loves to play piano, enjoys wearing cute clothes and likes making people smile. Lyric, chord's counterpart, also likes to make people happy, but is much less shy and quiet than Chord. She is louder, less soft spoken, and not afraid to speak her mind if she needs to. Lyric tends to be very overprotective of those she loves, and has a great heart for those around her. She loves music, and her radio show "The Midnight Beat" is very popular with teenagers. History When she was young, Chord was incessantly bullied, to the point where her parents had to pull her out of school. The constant pressures at school to be someone else caused her to create her other personality named Lyric. Lyric first appeared when Chord turned ten, while she was still in school. The next year Chord was pulled from school and homeschooled. Even when she was young, Lyric thought she was three years older than Chord, though the two shared the same birthday. As she grew older, Chord fell into anxiety and depression. When she was herself, Chord turned to self harm and other unhealthy routes to make herself feel better. This, in turn did nothing to satisfy her, and when she was 17 Chord was forced to live in a psychiatric hospital, Lyric however allowed to leave and continue to work at the Midnight beat. A year later, Chord overdosed in an attempt to kill herself. Week 6 Chord played the sixth week of the Reaper's Game, run by Composer Trick. Her entry fee was her true personality, and she became solely Lyric. Chord seemed to disappear from existence, though not from memory. Lyric knew that she had been Chord, however she was ecstatic at first. She thought that if she could be Lyric, the person she wanted to be, she could live happily. However, as the week went on, Lyric realized that she needed to balance her two personalities, and that Chord needed to be helped to grow. Only then could she live in harmony. Lyric and her partner, Cassandra, fought through the week together, and they suceeded in winning the game. Midnight Beat Lyric's radio station, the Midnight Beat, has a special connection to her and the game. Many of the players from week 6 still listen to it. Lyric plays songs for the fallen players of the week on it, and takes requests from anyone that drops a line. Harmonicafe Harmonicafe was Lyric's establishment in an attempt to help the players in weeks to come. Chord makes the coffee, and Lyric manages the store and makes conversation. Some days though, Chord will sneak out and converse with customers. Through this, Lyric is trying to help Chord grow accustomed to other people. Trivia Blog: http://chordxlyric.tumblr.com/ Category:Players Category:Week 6 Category:Shopkeeper